Since time immemorial, mankind has built structures to protect against the elements. In early human history, structures were of the most rudimentary type. As technology has developed, the complexity of buildings has become commensurately greater. Discoveries of new materials have served to enable building structures to more durably function for their intended purposes. The life of a building has been extended far beyond whatever could have been imagined only one hundred years ago.
Buildings serve numerous purposes. Multi-story, skyscraper buildings function to house various commercial functions. Similarly, sprawling warehouse structures can house manufacturing and large-scale storage concerns.
Still, however, the need persists for structures which can be easily and quickly erected and easily and quickly broken down. While the number of applications for such structures is not overwhelming, certainly research and development to be invested in developing a good structure which meets this demand is justified.
Probably the most immediate application requiring such a building is camping. Reliable, durable tents having a high level of water-tight integrity will always be needed.
An additional feature that a tent should have is one wherein it can be easily and quickly erected. Often, campers hike into a location and wish to expend only a minimum amount of energy in "pitching" camp. This may be because of a particularly extended period of hiking into the location at which camp is to be pitched. The party carrying the tent as a portable shelter might be extremely tired as a result of long periods having been spent "on the road". Another factor which bears upon the need to erect the tent quickly and easily is the rapid approach of darkness.
It is also desirable that the tent be able to be quickly and easily broken down. It can, thereby, be readily stowed for transportation to another location. If a long period of time is involved in breaking down the tent and stowing it, an inordinate delay might be incurred in beginning relocation to another point. This could be particularly critical in, for example, a military application.
While it is important that breakdown and erection be able to be accomplished quickly, it is still important that a tent be provided, when it is erected, with structural integrity. This is so since the occupant needs to be able to rely upon the tent not collapsing while it is occupied.
It is to these problems and dictates of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is an improved structure which not only provides for quick and easy erection and breakdown, but which also affords adequate structural form and integrity when it is erected.